Persuasion
by Neko Oni
Summary: MatsuHitsu.  Hitsugaya knows how to make Matsumoto do the paperwork, and it isn't by hiding her sake. NOT a lemon!


sings Shiro's bringing sexy back, and Matsumoto doesn't know how to react…

And I've got to stop listening to Justin Timberlake. . 

Still, that pretty much describes this ficcie here. Yes, my mind's in the gutter, but this time it's a relatively clean gutter. I didn't write any smutty-smut this time, though this fic does get a lil dirty, so if you're clean-minded, best to leave now. But if ya dun mind a lil dirt, come on in!

SUMMARY: Hitsugaya knows how to get Matsumoto to do paperwork, and it isn't by hiding her sake.

PAIRING: MatsuHitsu

WARNINGS: Citrus! Citrus! No outright naughty-naughty, but 'tis still pretty naughty. There's no nudity, shedding of clothes, groping, or anything below the belt, but there is hot and heavy making out with strong sexual references and innuendoes. No lemons or limes, but this still might be too hot for ya too handle, so if you can't stand the heat, get outta the kitchen!

DISLCAIMER: I don't own Bleach

NOTES: We all know Matsu PWNS sexy, so her being seductive isn't all that surprising. Hitsu is really sexy, too, but in a quiet, reserved, prudish type of way. Kinda like Nanao-chan. And because his sexy side is so repressed, I bet it's something when it's unleashed, and I couldn't help but wanna play around with it. (Oh, my, that so did not sound right…)

&&&&&&&&&&&

PERSUASION

By Neko Oni

One advantage to living with Matsumoto was the lackadaisical lush was not late for work anymore. In fact, she had not missed a morning since Hitsugaya moved in with her. That wasn't to say her work ethic or efficiency improved- Hitsugaya, try as he might, was not a miracle worker. Paperwork still mysteriously disappeared and popped up in odd places, such as under the office couch. Sake bottles appeared just as quickly as paperwork vanished. Instead of sleeping at home and coming in late, Matsumoto came in on time (thanks to Hitsugaya's harping and nagging) and slept on the couch, except when it was too lumpy from paperwork shoved under the cushions. On those occasions, she crashed on the messy, cluttered toxic dump she called a desk. How she knew there was a desk under all the rubbish of month old paperwork and empty sake bottles was a mystery to Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya laid his writing brush down as he finished this third stack of forms and reports this morning. Letting the fresh ink of his neatly printed kanji dry, he looked from his neat, orderly desk with paperwork arranged in done and not-done piles according to type and due date across the room to see how far Matsumoto had gotten with her own paperwork.

She hadn't even dipped her brush in the ink well. Sometime during Mrs. Rip Van Winkle's sleep, a haphazardly stacked bunch of budget reports had toppled over onto her head; several sake stained sheets hung over her face and fluttered as she breathed, snoring slightly.

Hitsugaya grit his teeth, his large, pretty eyes narrowing. Tenth division was back-logged; all these forms and reports were due in first division's office by nightfall. He had a crick in his neck, his back and shoulders were stiff, his butt had fallen asleep from sitting for so long, his wrist and fingers cramped from all the writing, and she hadn't even started her first page.

Matsumoto gave a particularly loud snore; one piece of paper flew from her head and fluttered to the floor. Bright turquoise eyes watched its slow descent in the silent office. When it landed gently on the tatami mat, Hitsugaya snapped. He wanted to yell, leap across their desks and throttle her until her face turned purple. Yes, the idea was very satisfying to his sudden homicidal urge. His slender hands itched to curl around her throat and he felt an angry scream bubble up from deep within him, as if it was one of Hyourinmaru's roars.

Yelling and choking her, while satisfying his anger, would do nothing except drive Matsumoto out of the office and to a bar or Kyouraku's office, and that was the last think he wanted. Decades of past experience told him that was exactly what would happen if he hollered. He wanted her to do paperwork, but Matsumoto wouldn't even to paperwork in his wildest dreams. It was never going to happen; he had a better chance of knocking on Hueco Mundo's door and asking Aizen to surrender than asking Matsumoto to do some work.

Hitsugaya gasped softly and his big teal eyes widened slightly. He knew how to make her want to fill out forms and reports. He smirked devilishly, savoring his ingenious idea. All was fair in love and war, and paperwork was war with Matsumoto. His pink lips curled up at the corners, smirk widening as he eyed his sleeping fukutaichou like a hungry dragon on the prowl. She would never know what hit her.

Matsumoto snored again, half buried by messy paper piles she had knocked over in her sleep. Hitsugaya stood up from his desk and stalked over to her, narrowed eyes focused on her and hips swaying in anger. He fisted a small hand in her hair and yanked her head up, pushing her backwards in her chair while he crawled into her lap. Her blue eyes flew wide open, and her yelp of surprise and pain was swallowed by his rough kiss.

Hitsugaya pressed his soft lips to hers, tongue forcing its way into her mouth, stroking her tongue, the roof of her mouth, and her strong teeth. Matsumoto immediately sank into the ardent kiss. Because it was rare for Hitsugaya to initiate touching, her pleasure was doubled. She wrapped her arms around his slender body and pulled him tighter against her. She moaned, trying to take control of the kiss, but, for once, Hitsugaya would not let her dominate. He was still too irate and vengeance-minded, but his anger came across as passion.

Hitsugaya broke the kiss, their lips coming apart with a loud smack. Matsumoto was fully awake now, cornflower blue eyes hazy and dark with lust as she looked at him and licked her full lips. "Mmmm…Shiro-chan…what a way to wake up." She smiled in lazy contentment. "Is it my birthday?" Her hopeful expression suddenly turned into a pout. "Or am I having that dream again?"

Hitsugaya snorted. "You're worse than Kyouraku-taichou."

Matsumoto smirked lazily. "And you're sweeter and prettier than Nanao-chan." Her voice turned husky and low. "Especially when I get my little Shiro-chan in bed."

Hitsugaya's cheeks automatically blushed pink at Matsumoto's lewd comment. He was about to yell at her when he remembered what he was after. He couldn't let her perverted comments distract him. His teal orbs darkened in determination and his pink lips pressed together in a thin line.

"What's wrong with my pretty Shiro-chan?" Matsumoto whispered breathily, nibbling on his lips.

Hitsugaya pulled his head away; Matsumoto went to follow, but his hand was still fisted in her wavy, thick hair. "I'm nearly half way through my paperwork."

Matsumoto instantly paled and froze. She gulped then grinned guiltily. "Y-yeah…I got started, too. Sort of."

Hitsugaya's face twisted cynically, but instead of reprimanding her like she expected, he kissed her cheek and neck. Matsumoto's face went slack. "Sh-shiro?"

"I needed a break. Thought you did, too." His warm breath skimmed over her sensitive skin and she shuddered. Matsumoto's brain went numb. She really must be dreaming. Her taichou hadn't yelled at her, and now the little workaholic wanted a break from work?

"Y-yeah…a break…" She mumbled stupidly, in a daze. His nubile hips ground into her abdomen, his stomach brushed over her breasts, and Matsumoto moaned, loosing what little coherent thought she had. "Sh-shiro-chaan." Her hands twisted in the white captain's cloak on his back.

He sucked on her neck, teeth lightly chewing on her skin. She shuddered and moaned in pleasure as he moved to the other side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him better access. Hitsugaya licked the patch of skin he had just sucked on, mouth by her ear. "Rangiku, I need your help."

"Hm?" One of her closed eyes fluttered half way open, her mind hazy with arousal.

He chewed on an earlobe, teeth pulling on the diamond stud in her lobe. She gasped slightly. "Only you can do this for me." He purred like a content little dragon in her ear.

"A-anything!" Matsumoto rasped. She'd give him the moon as long as he kept going.

Hitsugaya ran a trail of kisses down to the steep valley of her huge, nearly exposed breasts. "I need you, Rangiku."

"Y-yes!" She arched her back when his hot tongue licked the creamy top of one bulging breast.

"Promise me." He licked the other breast and she cried out.

"Yes! Yes! Yeess!"

Hitsugaya raised his head. Matsumoto panted, her gigantic chest heaving against him. Large teal eyes peered into hers. "Promise?"

"I promise! I promise! Yes!" She panted and he kissed her lips lightly, sweetly. Matsumoto clutched his slender body to her, deepening the kiss, but he pulled away.

"Finish the paperwork for me, then we'll finish this tonight." His eyes were large and dark, and his whisper soft and seductive in her ear. He slid off her lap and was gone. Her arms felt cold and empty as she watched her taichou saunter out the door, leaving her alone with dirty thoughts, a raging libido, and mountains of unfinished paperwork.

Matsumoto stared at the jumbled piles of mixed up papers scattered all over her desk. Her lower lip trembled. The stacks seemed to grow before her eyes. If she didn't do her paperwork today, she wasn't going to have any fun tonight. She whimpered as she picked up her brush.

On the other side of the office door, Hitsugaya smirked victoriously.

OWARI

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Reviews are always nice. Should I continue this into a lemon?


End file.
